customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Remakes galore! Alpha team!
As the title suggests, quite enthusiastically ( a far cry from it's writers feelings on the weeks... School...), I will, to fill in time while getting chapters done for my story, be posting a few remakes, just so no one thinks I've left- Lets get started. Pop quiz! Is there any Moc or model, official or not, you want Vamped? I think my schedule I can get three done in a week, Seventy-eight if I sacrifice bathing- but don't expect me to ever do that. Cause then I'd have to actually do something over thew eekend... Anyhoo, comment me and I'll try to get around to it, though I warn you in advance, I might not have all the correct parts- I di not jump on board full-heartedly for herose until about 3.0, so I probably can't do 1.0 or 2.0. But still, I can 4.0 the ever-loving Mata nui out of most things so yeah, there's that. Core elites Stormer (or stormheart), Stringer, and Bulk. These were all made using fairly similar designs, though in thios case, the original Stormer moc is closer to the other two. IMG 0074.jpg|A behemoth of a warrior, his extremely Melee focused Brutal fighting stylemeans he has only one long ranged weapon- a small cannon mounted on his shoulder. IMG 0076.jpg|Stringer. Sort of a jolly giant, armed with a sound-based Handcannon, and twin speakers mounted to his elbows. IMG 0075.jpg|Stormer. A crimson typhoon alike, this model is actually unfinished (I am not happy with the feet), but is meant to evoke the changes that are made to Stormers design to humble him. IMG 0073.jpg|Group shot- Remind me to get sopme better pictures of stringer... Rookies Your standard grade Surge, Furno, and Breez- These were designed simply, with part of their Furno and Breez's model meant to echo the original series where all the rookies had the same design- Surge stands out because COME ON! IT'S SURGE! ' IMG 0082.jpg|Group shot. At this angle you may notice that surge is in fact his Brain Attack head on his 2.0 skull- that took a bit to work out IMG 0084.jpg|Surge. Designed with a Model evoking parts of Surge 1.0, and what I personally thought 3.0 would be (swordfish), this one's absolutely dripping with finesque spines IMG 0083.jpg|Furno. Using the flying capabilities from 3.0, I redesigned the raven (Hawk, but that didn't flow as well) by adding a talon-like claw, evoking the likes of stormer, stringer, and the others from that year. IMG 0085.jpg|Breez. Sleek, fast, and armed with a machine pistol- Basically, I need to work on this design ' Stringer IMG 0098.jpg|Action shot. Stringer has been revamper since that first picture was taken, but it's really just the upper back and legs that are different. IMG 0095.jpg|Legs. Please excuse the lighting and background. IMG 0097 face0.jpg|Closer arm detail. IMG 0097.jpg|Upper back. I'm really proud of those shoulders- especially when you notice how little holds those 3.0 fists and 4.0 shoulders in place- really just two awesome looking bandoliers. IMG 0094.jpg|I'll admit, the chest is a bit flat for my liking, but unlike the Jaller-Hahli-Kongu chest-plate which I prefer to use here, this covered up more- and was the right color. Since I put up a bid for featured creation, here's the nitty and gritty details. Bulk No change in bulk form the original pic I don't think- but you tell me. IMG 0100.jpg|Morning star and Hammer arm, bolstered only by a small cannon on his shoulder. And that's the way I like it. IMG 0101.jpg|You may start to notice that a lot of my villains (and heroes) use these 3.0 claw shields as shoulder protectors, which was sort of inspired by our friend here's 4.0 form- which is why this on pulls an idea out of the medieval era, and armors only one shoulder. Cause ya know, lances. IMG 0099.jpg|Really sorry bout the lighting here. But from here, it becomes obvious that yes, I did mount the 1.0-4.0 bulk mask on a 3.0 head. Boomshakalaka. Yet ANOTHER Stormheart moc I can't get no -- Sat-tis-fac-tion... IMG 0102.jpg|This one's got a bit more history blowing through it's wings- this is stormer before the fall, as you will, when everybody knew his name. IMG 0103.jpg|Action shot+ leg pic. This creation was also a test of a leg armoring system which didn't come out all that well on Stringer (It doesn't look pretty...), so feast your eyes on multicolored legs of Justice! IMG 0104.jpg|Why are you looking here- nothing interesting here! More rookies Once you get over your anger at the other rookies- Here you go. IMG 0077.jpg|Group Shot. Rocka, Evo, Nex all your least favorite heroes. IMG 0079.jpg|Nex. The only real rookie hero I ended liking, mostly cause of what I did with his third arm. IMG 0080.jpg|Backview. IMG 0081.jpg|Evo. I decided to go with his martial-arts years when designing him, and focused mobnility, agility, and actually just couldn't think of anything. IMG 0078.jpg|I combined most of Rocka's forms for this. Sorry about the bad picture. Minor Note I honestly have zero qualms about using bionicles pieces to supplement hero factory models, and vice-versa, but they probably won't appear on my mocs I'm posting here for two reasons. One- These mocs are designed with hero factory in mind, so these models (especially the likes of stringer and the Shatterpoint armor) will be designed to show off what one can do with hero factory bodies and limb. Two- My bionicle pieces are in use, on my bionicle mocs, of which maybe a few I'll tease you with simply cause I can. Until then, ZanywoopThere's still --! um, line? V.v.V (talk) 15:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Bionicle Tease! IMG 0093.jpg|Most o' my toas- cept that thing in the back, that ain't no toa. Zanycles.jpeg|Try descerning details from crowded mess! IMG 0092.jpg|From above, not to say it's any better. This is just stuff, M'kay? Look at it, do watcha want, but I won't post anything in depth any time soon. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Zanywoop